


light and life

by geneeste



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: And the best worst villain award goes to..., F/M, Pay No Attention to the Woman Behind the Curtain, Speculation, Stunningly High Flights of Fancy, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geneeste/pseuds/geneeste
Summary: “I told you before that there is a balance, an opposite to Darhk’s power. You were right when you said she brought the light to you, Mr. Queen. Light and life are what will defeat Damien Darhk now, and she has more of both than you know.”
Relationships: John Diggle & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	light and life

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! You might notice that this is not a new fic. I’ve been doing some archiving of old fic and realized that I didn’t love how bloated the collection “So It Goes” had gotten; it’s not very reader-friendly, particularly to readers who like to use tagging as a way to filter out stuff they don’t want to read. So I’m pulling out the longer works and publishing them as stand-alone fics. If you’re a subscriber and getting notifications about these, sorry about that! It’s not my intention to spam you, and I backdated these works to help distinguish them from new ones. Thanks for your patience, and happy reading!
> 
> ——
> 
> A short speculation fic for the finale. I know that this is highly improbable, but I like the idea. XD

As final confrontations with Darhk went, this is not what Oliver had been expecting.

They stood in the center of the Ark, surrounding Felicity like a pack of protective wolves. Oliver, Diggle, Lyla, even Lance all had their weapons drawn and ready in front of her, and Thea stood defensively just to Felicity’s side, coiled and ready to strike.

All of this might have seemed typical, except Felicity wasn't supposed to be there at all. One minute she was at the lair, listening as they confronted Darhk, and the next she was there with them, as were Fortuna and Constantine. Constantine looked as rumpled as ever, and Fortuna stood out in an elegant, sparkling black dress, not unlike the one she'd been wearing the last time he and Felicity had seen her.

Most bizarrely, it was like their group was in a bubble, where everything outside them had frozen. Darhk and his men stood like statues, posed as they'd been before Felicity and the others appeared.

Tense at being exposed in the middle of the street, and confused at the turn of events, Oliver’s anxiety translated into anger. “What the hell is going on?” he asked Constantine.

The man just shrugged, looking cool but just as confused. “Damned if I know, mate,” he replied, walking around the frozen Darhk. “But this is quite the party you've got going here.”

“What do you mean you don't know? And why did you bring Felicity here?” Diggle asked harshly, turning to look at Felicity and frowning. “Felicity?”

She didn't reply. In fact, she seemed as frozen as Darhk and the others. Alarmed, Oliver moved to reach her.

“Don’t! Don't touch her yet,” Fortuna cautioned, studying Felicity intensely. “Trust me, Mr. Queen,” she said, sounding strangely impressed.

“We didn't bring her here, Oliver. I think _she_ summoned _us_ ,” Constantine said.

“I'm sorry, _what_?” Lance interjected.

A bolt of fear went through Oliver. “That's not possible.”

Constantine sauntered over next to Fortuna. “It's more than possible, friend.”

“Apparently my lessons were meant for a different student,” Fortuna said to Constantine, as if in passing. She didn't take her eyes off Felicity, hovering a hand over Felicity’s face and down over her torso and stomach. 

Finally, she turned to Oliver. “I told you before that there is a balance, an opposite to Darhk’s power. You were right when you said she brought the light to you, Mr. Queen. Light and life are what will defeat Damien Darhk now, and she has more of both than you know.”

Oliver shook his head in frustration, and his bow creaked as his grip tightened around it. “I don't understand. I thought a totem was needed - Darhk’s idol, my tattoo. She doesn't have a totem.”

“Actually, she does, mate. You gave it to her,” Constantine said, uncharacteristically gentle. “Congratulations on your reconciliation, by the way.”

Oliver met Diggle’s stunned eyes - they hadn't told anyone that they were back together. But it wasn't so new that Oliver didn't understand what Constantine meant.

Diggle seemed to get it around the same time Oliver did. “Oh hell no.”

“What?” Thea asked, looking between all of them.

“This isn't going to happen,” Oliver gritted out in response.

“What's not going to happen?” Thea asked again.

“This is exactly what _has_ to happen. There is so much power here, and she's the best person to wield it,” Fortuna said. She placed a hand on Felicity’s arm. “Tell him, _amor._ ”

At that, Felicity suddenly took a deep breath, like she was coming back to life, and turned to Oliver with a smile. Her eyes glowed brightly, and her voice sounded almost musical. “Oliver.”

In the background, Lance cursed, but Oliver couldn't focus on anything but her. “Felicity,” he said, feeling and sounding broken with fear.

“Everything is going to be fine. I love you.”

Oliver swallowed down the ache in his throat. “I love you too.”

“We don't have much time,” Constantine said lowly, peeking over his shoulder. “They're going to wake up with her.”

“Yes,” Fortuna replied, putting her arm around Felicity’s shoulders. “Time to show them what you can do.”

“ _Oliver_ ,” Diggle growled, taking a step forward.

Oliver gave one sharp shake of his head, bouncing slightly on his feet to expel some of the anguished energy he felt, to keep himself from moving too. “I don't think we can stop them, Dig.”

Constantine lit a cigarette, and saluted Oliver with it in approval. “Now you're getting it.”

Felicity's smile faded, but she when she held his gaze one last time, she looked no less at peace, no less determined. “I'll see you soon.”

Oliver nodded, and then moved back to cover her as the battle began.


End file.
